


Красивый, плохой, злой (перевод с английского "Good boy, bad boy" by It's my delicious imagination)

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Кисе Рёта всегда был достойным гражданином и ни разу за свои двадцать шесть лет не переступал черту закона. Но однажды, совершенно случайно, выяснил, что не так уж и плохо, когда тебя арестовывает очень симпатичный коп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ночные сюрпризы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy, Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29358) by It's my delicious imagination. 



Было глубоко заполночь, когда темно-синий БМВ остановился у парка. Район этот лежал несколько в стороне от шумных ночных улиц большого города. Приближалось лето, и удушливая жара заставила горожан попрятаться по квартирам. Поэтому   
неудивительно, что в этот час парковка тут была пуста, корты и аллеи — безлюдны. Фонари, по большей части, либо не горели совсем, либо едва-едва разгоняли темноту. 

Место это подходило Кисе Рёте идеально.

Он заглушил мотор и погасил фары, но оставил ключи в замке зажигания, чтобы кондиционер продолжал работать.

Еще раз хорошенько осмотревшись, он стиснул зубы и торопливо распахнул дорогой серый пиджак, задрал не менее дорогую белую майку с треугольным вырезом и дрожащей рукой принялся расстегивать темно-синие джинсы.

Когда ему удалось высвободить из красных боксеров стоящий член,он застонал от облегчения. Ну, наконец-то.

Сидеть за рулем со стояком было не очень удобно, так что, придерживая одной рукой член, другой он нащупал кнопку под креслом и сдвинулся дальше от руля. Ну вот, теперь можно и подрочить. 

Вообще-то, Кисе был успешным пилотом и уже несколько лет работал на Японские Национальные Авиалинии. Вкалывал он как проклятый, поэтому без зазрения совести мог позволить себе отдыхать на всю катушку во время двухмесячного отпуска. Многие в свободное время ездят в дальние страны, но для Кисе путешествия были работой, да и большинство городов мира он уже повидал. Лучшим отдыхом для него были встречи с семьей и друзьями, которых он редко видел из-за перегруженного графика. И сегодня вечером он с огромным удовольствием согласился пойти на вечеринку бывших коллег по модельному бизнесу.

Это и привело к такому плачевному результату.

Кисе просто забыл, на что похожи вечеринки моделей. Ругаясь про себя, он начал двигать рукой по члену. Он должен был знать, что этим все закончится.

Хотя Кисе с признательностью вспоминал годы работы моделью, вечеринки он ненавидел — на них всегда надирались алкоголем, нюхали кокс, глотали лсд или курили травку. Иногда обстоятельства складывались так, что кончалось все оргией. Вляпавшись пару раз, впоследствии Кисе избегал этих сборищ. Не для него это было ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Ради старых друзей сегодня он продержался так долго, как смог. Выпил бокал вина, предварительно убедившись, что туда ничего не подсыпали, поболтал ни о чем, постаравшись расслабиться. Сбежал Кисе в тот момент, когда роскошная женщина и шикарный парень принялись одновременно ласкать его. Не потому что ему стало противно — вовсе нет. Он испугался, что ему слишком понравится и он не сможет остановиться. Шесть месяцев воздержания тоже внесли свою лепту.

От возбуждения почти кружилась голова — вести в таком состоянии до самого дома не представлялось возможным. Именно поэтому он отыскал этот безлюдный парк, который он помнил еще с юности. 

Слишком увлекшись процессом, он допустил оплошность — не заметил, как вальяжной походкой к его машине приблизился человек.

От неожиданного стука в стекло Кисе дернулся и едва не закричал. По глазам ударил луч света. Жмурясь и пытаясь разглядеть, кто стоит за окном, Кисе поспешно натянул джинсы.

\- Полиция, откройте окно. — От звука скучающего глубокого голоса Кисе прошиб холодный пот.

О, черт! Коп! Ну за что?! От страха даже эрекция пропала, словно ведро холодной воды вылили. Один плюс — удалось по-быстрому запихнуть член в джинсы, правда, боксеры едва не застряли в молнии. 

\- Ои! Открывайте! — нетерпеливо потребовал полицейский снаружи.

Кисе опустил майку, пригладил волосы, глубоко вздохнул в последний раз и опустил стекло, невинно улыбнувшись. 

\- Добрый вечер, господин полицейский, чем могу помочь вам? - вышло вполне уверенно, разве что несколько хрипло. 

Коп немного сдвинул фонарик, и луч света упал на довольно привлекательное смуглое лицо и темно-синий воротник форменной рубашки. Из-под полицейской фуражки торчали коротко остриженные темные волосы. Коп оказался ровесником Кисе. 

\- А ты не торопился, - фыркнул он, выгнув бровь. — Развлекаешься тут? — Судя по кривой насмешливой улыбке, что коп решил, что Кисе тут с девочкой. 

Кисе покраснел. Сквозь землю бы провалиться. 

\- Нет, сэр, никаких развлечений, - ответил он, все еще улыбаясь, но при этом отводя глаза. 

Коп посветил на заднее сидение и разочаровано нахмурился.

\- Один что ли, - проворчал он. — Скучища.

На виске забилась жилка. А что этот коп хотел тут найти, оргию? Мало ему застукать человека за не столь достойным, но вполне законным занятием?

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но я совсем один в машине, - фальшиво-невинно протянул Кисе.

Коп вдруг прищурился, втянул носом воздух и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Если это так, ты ведь не откажешься показать мне свои права? А то как-то подозрительно все это выглядит: дорогая машина на безлюдных задворках.

Кисе нервно кивнул, достал портмоне из кармана и вытащил документы. Коп взял их, и Кисе невольно отметил, какие у него длинные красивые пальцы. Трудно было отвести взгляд от сильных загорелых предплечий, перевитых мышцами, широких мужественных плеч и подтянутой фигуры, несмотря на то, что во всей позе сквозили лень и скука. Похоже, этот коп регулярно посещал спортзал, и это делало его еще привлекательнее. Взгляд зацепился за высокие скулы, волевой подбородок, строгие глаза — черт, какой он сексуальный! Кисе нахмурился: жаль, что внешность не соответствовала характеру.

\- Ммм, - задумчиво протянул коп. — Кисе Рёта, двадцать шесть лет, пилот гражданской авиации. — Он присвистнул. — Неплохо-неплохо, господин пилот. Понятно теперь, откуда у тебя такая шикарная тачка.

Держать улыбку стало труднее.

\- Спасибо, господин полицейский. Если вы все выяснили, могу я поехать домой?

Коп протянул Кисе документы, но, прежде чем Кисе успел их выхватить, отодвинул руку от окна. Кисе растерянно уставился на белозубую акулью ухмылку.

\- Видишь ли, господин пилот, - хмыкнул коп и оперся рукой о крышу машины над окном, помахивая документами, словно веером, - я еще не все выяснял.

\- Простите? — не понял Кисе.

Наклонившись ближе к нему, коп понюхал воздух в салоне. 

\- У тебя в салоне попахивает зеленью.

Зеленью? Какой еще зе… Внезапно осознав, куда тот клонит, Кисе поднял воротник и принюхался. Черт. Он застонал. От пиджака несло марихуаной. Сам Кисе не курил, но бывшие коллеги-то дымили так, что запах пристал к его одежде. Ну за что?!

\- Прошу выйти из машины, - невозмутимо сказал коп, выпрямляясь и делая шаг назад.

\- Послушайте, господин полицейский, я все могу объяснить. Я был на вечеринке. Курили мои друзья, а не я. Честно! — Кисе понимал, что его слова звучат как оправдание, но он же правда не был виноват.

Он вздрогнул от громкого хлопка ладонью по крыше.

\- Кажется, я недостаточно понятно объяснил. Пожалуйста, выйди из машины, господин пилот, — грозно рявкнул коп. 

Дрожащими руками открыв дверь, Кисе с опаской вышел наружу. Краем глаза он заметил полицейскую машину, припаркованную в нескольких метрах от его БМВ. Как он умудрился ее не услышать?

Кисе покачал головой, недовольный собой. И тут заметил, что коп убирает его документы в нагрудный карман.

\- Господин полицейский, - опять принялся объяснять Кисе, - я ничего не курил. Я просто был на вечеринке, и мои друзья…

\- Да-да, конечно, - оборвал его коп, - все так говорят. А теперь — руки за голову, ноги на ширину плеч. И не двигайся, понял?

С этими словами он развернул Кисе и толкнул к машине. 

\- Клянусь вам, господин полицейский, вы ошибаетесь, - снова начал Кисе, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя все хуже — еще никогда он не сталкивался с этой стороной закона. Если арест попадет в его дело, его карьере в престижной авиакомпании конец. 

И что добавило особо неприятных ощущений — коп, вместо того, чтобы выслушать Кисе, довольно грубо толкнул его, коленом заставил расставить ноги шире. 

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул коп, почти прижался грудью к его спине и принялся щупать предплечья, потом плечи бока и торс, пока не добрался до карманов. Не найдя в них ничего — Кисе оставил мобильный и портмоне в машине, — коп запустил руки под пиджак.

Кисе тяжело сглотнул. Хотя длинные пальцы и большие ладони трогали его довольно грубо, невозможно было не обратить внимания на исходящее от них тепло. В горле пересохло. Блядь… За что?! Ну почему у него начало тяжелеть в паху от этих прикосновений? Почему, когда эти руки заскользили по груди вниз, вся ситуация представилась в интимном свете? Кошмар наяву… Его член, опавший от страха, снова вернулся к жизни. Какого черта у него стоит при обыске? Для Кисе было очень важно оправдаться, но как это сделать теперь, когда коп — мужчина! — вот-вот обнаружит, что произошло. Боже, как унизительно…

\- Сэр, пожалуйста, у меня ничего нет. Не нужно… - взмолился Кисе в отчаянии и попытался повернуться к копу лицом. Не получилось — тот с силой толкнул его на капот машины и вывернул руку, одновременно беря шею в борцовский захват, да еще и навалился сверху. 

Горячее дыхание коснулось затылка:

\- Я же приказал: не двигайся! Ты глухой или идиот?

Кисе замер в ужасе — никто и никогда не смел так агрессивно с ним обращаться. Рука на горле душила, двинуться было совершенно невозможно.

\- Знаешь, что, - прошипел коп таким низким голосом, что у Кисе волоски на шее стали дыбом, - это очень подозрительно, что ты так активно сопротивляешься… как будто не хочешь, чтобы я что-то нашел.

Кисе застыл от ужаса и негодования. Боже, неужели он догадался?!

\- Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, господин пилот, - продолжил коп все тем же низким голосом. — И это что-то наверняка запрещено законом, раз ты так себя ведешь.

Кисе в отчаянии покачал головой. 

\- Клянусь, ничего такого, - дрожащим хриплым голосом сказал он. С каждой минутой возбуждение все росло и росло. От стыда он готов был провалиться на месте.

\- Значит, ты не будешь возражать, если я продолжу обыск? — фыркнул коп.

Кисе закусил губу и, собравшись духом, выдавил:

\- Нет. — А что еще он мог сделать?

Коп удовлетворенно хмыкнул, обдав ухо горячим дыханием. 

\- Молодец, - похвалил он Кисе, практически заурчав. 

Идиот. Прекрати уже думать не той головой!

Коп наконец выпустил его шею из захвата, и Кисе смог нормально вздохнуть. Однако его благодарность за этот жест доброй воли долго не продлилась: большая ладонь довольно бесцеремонно легла ему на задницу.

Какого черта?

Кисе бросил взгляд через плечо. Что задумал этот извращенец-коп? Сильные пальцы тут же впились в ягодицу. Больно же! Кисе вскрикнул.

\- Я же сказал. Не двигайся! — угрожающе рыкнул коп.

Кисе скрипнул зубами и выругался себе под нос, вернувшись в прежнее положение.

Руки продолжили обследовать его задницу. Залезли в карман — от этого ткань джинсов натянулась, немного прижав член. Черт побери! Это было приятно и отвратительно одновременно. Кисе был готов умереть от смущения. Если так будет продолжаться, долго скрывать возбуждение не получится. В какой-то момент коп обязательно обнаружит, что творится у Кисе в штанах. Интересно, арестовывают ли за оргазм в публичном месте?

Блядь. Что же делать? Кисе попытался представить себе дохлого пса. Или отвратительно-склизкую лягушку. Не помогло — ни на секунду нельзя было отвлечься от прижимающегося сзади сильного тела, от горячего ровного дыхания в шею, ладоней, уверенно скользящих вверх и вниз по ногам. Наоборот, на какую-то долю секунды вообразилось, что длинные пальцы трогают Кисе со страстью и благоговением, с жаждой. Кисе моргнул, отгоняя видение, удивленный, собственной похотью — сейчас, в данный момент он готов был отдаться. Мужчине. Незнакомцу. Потерявшись в этих мыслях, Кисе застонал, когда коп погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра у самого паха.

Ласка оборвалась внезапно. Кисе открыл глаза.

Блядь! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Это не я стонал! Он едва не упал в обморок, но тут руки продолжили обыск как ни в чем не бывало. Может коп его не услышал? Или решил пожалеть и не обращать внимания? Кисе очень на это надеялся. Что ж он за извращенец такой, что у него стоит на лапающего его незнакомца, да еще и полицейского? Кисе почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо. Черт!

Коп поднялся, отстраняясь. И хотя Кисе на мгновение пожалел, что больше не чувствует его тепла, с плеч словно каменную плиту сняли: наконец-то все закончилось. Кисе уже планировал, как покажет все свое актерское мастерство, чтобы сбежать от копа, как вдруг что-то холодное коснулось его запястья. Раздался щелчок. Не веря своим ушам, Кисе обернулся. Он, конечно, не мог видеть, но ничуть не сомневался, что его сковали наручниками.

\- Что это? Я арестован? — в тревоге спросил он, пытаясь освободиться. Коп толкнул его к машине. Дежа вю. 

\- Прошу прощения, господин пилот, но я пока не могу тебя отпустить.

\- К меня имя есть, - взорвался Кисе. — Какие у вас основания для ареста? Вы же ничего не нашли! Я не курил, мать вашу! — Не в правилах Кисе было настолько раздражаться, но этот коп просто вывел его из себя.

\- Показываем характер? — ответил коп, Кисе прямо слышал, как он усмехается. — Но понимаешь, Кисе-кун, есть небольшая проблема. — Кисе едва не взорвался снова, когда коп выдохнул его имя прямо ему в ухо: кровь опять потекла совсем не туда. — В наши дни наркодилеры совсем отчаялись, ты и представить себе не можешь, на что они идут, чтобы не попасться. Но и мы не уступаем — ищем во всех доступных, и не очень, местах.

Это объяснение Кисе совсем не понравилось. От неприятного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой. Холодный нос вдруг уткнулся ему в затылок и с шумом втянул воздух. Кисе вздрогнул, когда сильные руки прижали его бедра к капоту машины.

\- Что… Что вы делаете?

\- Как я уже сказал, Кисе-кун, от тебя несет марихуаной, - лениво протянул коп. — так что я пока не могу тебя отпустить.

\- Я уже объяснял, я был на вечеринке, но сам не курил! — снова сорвался Кисе.

\- Да-да, я слышал, - прервал его жалобы коп и развернул лицом к себе. Их взгляды встретились. 

«Боже, какие у него красивые глаза», - подумал Кисе, совершенно забыв о том, что бугор в его джинсах теперь оказался на виду. Никто и никогда раньше так на него не действовал.

Коп ухмыльнулся, словно ему понравилось что-то во взгляде Кисе.

\- Как я и думал, - фыркнул он. — У тебя расширенные зрачки, так как раз под наркотой и бывает.

Что? Не сразу понял Кисе. Но я же не… Он застонал от отчаяния, когда до него дошло, что коп имел в виду. Да, блядь, конечно, он был под кайфом, только под совсем другим кайфом! Ну и как объяснить это другому мужику, что ты в таком состоянии из-за того, что у тебя на него стоит? Что мозг отключился от того, что твое единственное желание — трахнуть его? Кисе поморщился. Да уж, задачка.

Случись такое несколько лет назад, он бы наверное заплакал от невозможности ничего изменить. Да и сейчас хотелось. Глаза защипало, но Кисе упрямо нахмурился и задрал подбородок. Накатила злость.

\- Иди нахуй, - отчетливо проговорил он. — Я не под наркотой, и я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы доказать это. Засунь свои обвинения себе в задницу, ублюдок. — Может, оскорблять полицейского при исполнении и не лучшая идея, но у Кисе просто кончилось терпение. Он был выжат словно лимон этим противостоянием, время было позднее, жара подтачивала силы. Несправедливое обвинение и чертова похоть тоже не улучшали характера. 

Ничуть не испуганный, коп сверкнул глазами и хищно усмехнулся. Шагнул вперед, оставляя между ними считанные сантиметры. Кисе сглотнул и инстинктивно подался назад. К сожалению, сзади находилась машина. Бежать было некуда. 

Не то чтобы Кисе никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с такими взглядами. Все-таки он был моделью, и даже сейчас, когда ему исполнилось двадцать шесть, многие мужчины и женщины все еще поедали его глазами. Но никто и никогда не смаковал его так: мучительно медленно пожирая и остатки разума, и плоть, и душу. 

По старой привычке, Кисе нервно облизал губы. Голодный взгляд копа тут де метнулся к ним. Зрачки его расширились, почти закрывая темно-синюю радужку. Ну и кто тут под кайфом? 

\- Смело, - низко протянул коп. — Пожалуй, мне так даже больше нравится. — Большая ладонь огладила пах Кисе. — Ну если ты готов на все, чтобы снять с себя обвинения, ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я продолжу обыск?

Что-то в этих словах насторожила Кисе, но отступать было некуда. К тому же, хоть он и не хотел признаваться себе в этом, где-то в глубине души ему даже хотелось, чтобы коп продолжил обыск. Если Кисе правильно прочитал этот взгляд, в результате он может получить что-то больше, чем сексуальная фантазия. 

\- Ладно, - кивнул он, разрешая.

Коп на мгновение закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. 

\- Отлично, - буркнул он и, ухватив Кисе за плечо, потащил его к багажнику БМВ. Кисе чуть не споткнулся — идти со скованными за спиной руками не слишком удобно. Да и ноги, честно говоря, подгибались. 

Едва они обошли машину, коп швырнул его на багажник. Кисе возмущенно вскрикнул.

\- Заткнись, - рявкнул коп. — Мы договорились, так что терпи.

Кисе выругался. 

\- Это еще не значит, что надо обращаться со мной как с отбросами! 

Коп оттянул его голову за волосы, сильные пальцы впились в руку. 

\- Ты прав, - горячее дыхание приласкало кожу. — Мне, и правда, стоило бы с тобой обращаться понежнее, но ты же брыкаешься, так что тебя не мешает наказать.

\- Я не… - начал возражать Кисе, но коп еще дальше оттянул его голову, дышать стало сложно. Во что он вляпался? Этот коп — настоящий садист. А может, он психопат? Убийца? Но, хотя Кисе и испытал приступ страха, в то, что арестовавший его коп — насильник или маньяк не верилось. Конечно, от жестких прикосновений завтра проявятся синяки, но после каждого резкого движения, следовало более мягкое. Вот, например, сейчас коп рванул его руку в болевой захват и тут же отпустил, приласкав пострадавшее место. И пальцы в его волосах больше не тянули их назад — осторожно поглаживали кожу, словно извиняясь. Почти нежно. Почти. И именно поэтому Кисе не сбежал. Ну и из-за каменного стояка тоже.

\- Давай договоримся заново? — Кисе едва не застонал, почувствовав, как шеи касаются улыбающиеся губы. — У тебя последний шанс все переиграть. Мы можем либо поехать в участок, либо я сделаю стандартную процедуру настолько приятной, насколько это вообще возможно. И никакой записи в личное дело. Что скажешь? 

Кисе понимал, что это последний шанс потребовать справедливой проверки — анализ крови покажет, что он чист — и выбраться из ситуации сохранив достоинство. Обыскивать его дальше в парке — означает нарушать его права как гражданина. И все же, пока эти пальцы ласкали его, он не находил в себе сил отказаться.

Кисе тяжело вздохнул и сдался:

\- Просто сделай это.


	2. Награда сладка

— Хороший мальчик, — чарующе-низким голосом прошептал коп ему в ухо. Эти слова и тон, которыми они были сказаны, прогнали остатки сомнений. Похоть жарким огнем заструилась по венам. 

Боги, что он со мной делает?

Коп снова прижал его голову к багажнику БМВ, на этот раз — осторожно. Холодный металл остудил пылающую щеку.

— Стой так, не шевелись без моего приказа, понял? — велел коп. — Теперь расставь ноги, как раньше. 

Кисе послушался. Сильные руки легли ему на бедра, сдвигая его чуть дальше по багажнику, так что его задница оказалась задранной выше. Это не должно было так его возбуждать — в отношениях с мужчинами Кисе предпочитал доминировать, брать, а не давать. Но потеря контроля, да еще в такой компрометирующей ситуации, заводила, заставляла желать большего. Кроме того, длинные пальцы начали ощупывать кожу у выреза майки — это больше напоминало массаж, а не обыск. Кисе даже пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не стонать: сексуальный массаж был его слабым местом. Поэтому, когда ладони сдвинулись на ребра, он не смог не выгнуться навстречу им. 

— Ого, — выдохнул коп ему на ухо, прижимаясь грудью к его спине — что-то твердое одновременно с этим прижалось к бедру Кисе. От понимания, что это нечто — точно не фонарь, закружилась голова. — Мне еще не попадались люди, которым бы так нравились полицейские процедуры, — фыркнул коп. — Хотя, может, я отступаю от правил или же… — Он ущипнул Кисе за соски. Кисе стиснул зубы: предательский стон рвался из груди. — Или же ты извращенец, который от этого тащится?

Разозленный этим комментарием, Кисе нахмурился и скосил глаза на смуглое лицо. Взгляд копа расфокусировано скользил по его искусанным губам и пылающим щекам. Потом он вдруг встретился со взглядом Кисе. Тут коп, кажется, пришел в себя и очнулся от транса. Он хмыкнул, по-мальчишески улыбнулся, и сердце Кисе пропустило удар от того, как изменилось его лицо.

— Ну что ты нахмурился? — поддразнил Кисе коп, скользнув руками за пояс его брюк. Тот дернулся от удивления. — Недоволен моим предположением? — промурлыкал коп. — Не переживай. Я, наверное, тоже извращенец: мне это тоже нравится. — Коп лизнул ухо и погладил член сквозь ткань боксеров. — Или же мне просто нравишься ты… — Он укусил Кисе за мочку, заставив вздрогнуть от боли и удовольствия.

— Это нечестно, — выдохнул Кисе, — не говори так. Я не извращенец. Ах! Мне… мне это все не нравится.

— Да? Ты уверен? — хмыкнул коп и, засунув руку в его боксеры, обхватил ладонью пульсирующий член, низко засмеявшись, когда Кисе застонал. — Врать нехорошо.

Кисе прикусил губу почти до крови. Чертов коп принялся дрочить ему — мучительно медленно. У Кисе едва не подогнулись ноги. 

— Ладно. Прощу это. Продолжим обыск. Посмотрим, что удастся найти.

Ладонь на члене двигалась уверенно, большой палец ласкал головку при каждом движении вверх, размазывая сочащуюся смазку. И словно одного этого было недостаточно для мучений Кисе, вторая рука тоже пробралась в боксеры и принялась лениво мять яички. Кисе не выдержал и всхлипнул. Словно потакая этой бессловесной просьбе, коп теснее навалился сзади, так что к скованным рукам Кисе прижался довольно внушительный горячий бугор, обтянутый тканью форменных брюк. Не раздумывая, Кисе сжал его и принялся поглаживать, чувствуя себя счастливым оттого, что не он один поддался похоти в этой ситуации. 

Блядь, но какой же он огромный! Кисе облизал губы, представив себе, как берет в рот этот толстый, горячий и тяжелый член, и застонал. Да. Подумаешь, у него живое воображение и оральная фиксация, ничего зазорного Кисе в этом не видел. 

Ладонь копа на члене задвигалась быстрее, он принялся покусывать шею Кисе. Пот стекал по их лицам — жара и напряжение между ними стали совершенно невыносимы. Кисе понимал: долго он не продержится, эти сильные руки расплавят и вылепят заново. Еще пара движений и…

Коп остановился, и Кисе повалился на багажник в муках. Ну разве можно бросать его в таком состоянии!

Прищелкнув языком, коп отстранился, упер руки по обе стороны от бедер Кисе — тот вздрогнул от потери контакта.

От злости хотелось кричать. Он был так близко! Однако выдавить удалось только разочарованный всхлип. Собрав последние силы, он обернулся к копу — тот стоял в шаге от Кисе, тяжело дыша и пристально его разглядывая. Прошло несколько секунд — хотя Кисе показалось, что целая вечность — коп хрипло хмыкнул и глубоко вдохнул.

— Блядь, — выдавил он со стоном, — ты почти заставил меня кончить. Удивительно, насколько ты хорош. Слишком хорош. 

Темный, как ночной океан, голодный взгляд копа скользнул по Кисе, отчего тот внезапно осознал, в каком положении находится. Пульс застучал в ушах, словно набат. Кисе хотелось ответить что-нибудь, но слова разбежались. Он нервно сглотнул.

— Тогда… — вышло хрипло, — тогда зачем ты остановился?

Кисе смирился с ситуацией, смирился со своими желаниями — нельзя было отрицать, он хочет этого копа. Все, что ему оставалось — расслабиться и получать удовольствие, забыть о том, что правильно, а что — нет, сгорать дотла от ласк и прикосновений. Никто и никогда не трогал его так, как этот коп, пробуждая к жизни греховные фантазии. 

Боги! Как же Кисе хотел его!

И если он не даст Кисе кончить, Кисе его убьет.   
Сзади раздался тихий смешок, и губы коснулись шеи легким поцелуем.

— Шшш, — выдохнул коп, и по коже побежали мурашки. — Не переживай, котенок. — Кисе оскалился, услышав это обращение. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы все так быстро закончилось, — в низком голосе вдруг снова появились угрожающие нотки. — Мне нужно закончить обыск, Кисе-кун.

Кисе непонимающе нахмурился, но, прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, коп рывком сдернул с него джинсы с боксерами, стянув их до колен, обнажив ягодицы. Кисе вскрикнул от неожиданности. Стоять так, с выставленным напоказ голым задом, было ужасно унизительно.

— Прекрасное зрелище, — одобрил коп, голодными глазами разглядывая молочно-белые бедра и длинные мускулистые ноги Кисе. Тот зажмурился и скрипнул зубами, разрываясь между стыдом и желанием. Коп еще раз фыркнул и добавил: — Я обязан обыскать тебя в более укромных местах, для этого мне нужно взять кое-что из машины. Поэтому, — в голосе появилась сталь, — замри и не шевелись, пока я не разрешу. — Чтобы усилить свой приказ, он крепко сжал правую ягодицу Кисе и тот дернулся от боли. — Понятно?

— Да, — прошипел Кисе. — Понял уже! — Невысказанное «сволочь» повисло в воздухе.

Коп насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Вот и молодец, — издевательским тоном похвалил он Кисе и довольно похлопал того по ягодицам, прежде чем оставить одного. 

Кисе услышал удаляющиеся шаги. Затем хлопнула дверь машины. Кисе недовольно вздохнул. Кем этот ублюдок себя считает? Раскомандовался. От нечего делать Кисе принялся ощупывать наручники на запястьях. Он никогда не видел настоящие и тем более никогда не был ими скован. Оставалось только надеяться, что в итоге коп их снимет. И что никто и никогда не узнает об этом происшествии, жизнь Кисе снова войдет в колею: взлет — рейс — посадка и так по кругу. 

Может быть, он когда-нибудь вспомнит этот момент как приятное разнообразие в рутине дней. И со временем вовсе забудет о нем. 

Ну да конечно. Как такое можно забыть: сначала его несправедливо обвинили, потом арестовали, и, в конце концов, трахнули. Чертов эгоистичный, невыносимый, невероятно сексуальный ублюдок!

Кстати… Как долго он уже ходит? Неужели так сложно найти то, за чем он пошел?

Кисе прислушался. В парке стрекотали цикады, шелестели листьями деревья. Где же коп? Внутри начало нарастать беспокойство. Кисе облизал пересохшие губы. Руки нервно сжались в кулаки.

Этот коп что, оставил его одного?!

Он заколебался: может повернуться посмотреть? От беспокойства даже возбуждение спало. «Боже, — взмолился он про себя, — этот коп, конечно, садист. Но не настолько же, чтобы бросить меня тут?»

Нет, Кисе, подумай головой.

Сделав глубокий вздох, он попытался успокоиться. Вряд ли полицейский его бросит, ведь если Кисе найдут полуголого и в наручниках — наверняка номерных — начальство вломит. Да и Кисе сумеет копа опознать, если потребуется подать жалобу. Не идиот же этот коп. И вряд ли он самозванец — машину не подделаешь. Была бы она в угоне — тоже бы быстро нашли. 

Где же, мать его, его носит?

Наплевав на приказ, Кисе начал подниматься. Неожиданный звук за спиной заставил его замереть. Раздались тихие шаги. 

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение, господин пилот, — угрожающе низко прорычал коп, останавливаясь рядом. — А я-то думал, ты наконец перестал брыкаться. — Теплая рука погладила его по волосам и через мгновение вцепилась в них, оттягивая голову назад. Горячее дыхание скользнуло по правой ключице. Кисе с опаской скосил глаза — на смуглом лице застыл гнев, темные глаза смотрели холодно.

Ну за что это мне? 

И хотя Кисе задрожал от неприятного предчувствия, отрицать того, что вновь вернувшееся тепло сильного тела обрадовало его, было нельзя. Он выругался про себя. От звука глубокого голоса, в котором сплелись злость и… похоть, с новой силой проснулось возбуждение, кровь опять прилила к члену. От несправедливости хотелось закричать — слишком легко этот коп контролировал его желания. И слишком сильно Кисе это нравилось.

— Наказать бы тебя за нарушение приказа, — продолжил похотливо голос, — но на этот раз прощу. — Хватка на волосах ослабла, нос уткнулся в шею, шершавый большой палец свободной руки принялся ласкать бедро. — Знаешь, я любовался тобой. Сидел на багажнике своей машины и любовался. 

Кисе закрыл глаза и раздраженно застонал. Ну конечно, этот извращенец заставил его поволноваться, а сам преспокойно устроился и смотрел на его мучения. Мысль о том, что тот просто пялился на его задницу, взбесила Кисе.

— Я тебя засужу, — прошипел он.

— За что именно? — издевательским тоном спросил коп.

— За… за превышение полномочий и за… да за все! — с горячностью выпалил Кисе, скрипнув зубами, сам зная, насколько нелепо звучат его угрозы. Он скорее сбежит из страны с фальшивым паспортом, чем хоть кому-нибудь об этом расскажет.

Коп, похоже, это тоже прекрасно понимал, поскольку в ответ только рассмеялся. Сердце екнуло от этого звука, и Кисе разозлился на себя еще больше.

— Это не смешно! — выкрикнул он сердито. — Я вполне могу это сделать! Тебя надо за решетку засадить.

Смех перешел в сдавленное фырканье. Коп откашлялся.

— Аомине. Аомине Дайки.

— Чего? — непонимающе переспросил Кисе.

Коп вздохнул.

— Меня так зовут, тупица, — пояснил он. — Если ты собираешься меня засудить, тебе потребуется мое имя. 

От удивления Кисе не нашелся, что ответить. Ему и в голову не приходило, что коп представится. Кисе был готов к тому, что всегда будет вспоминать его как «смуглого копа» или «извращенца». А теперь у незнакомца появилось имя: Аомине Дайки.

— Ну чего ты, — проворчал Аомине. — Хочешь, покажу удостоверение, если не веришь.

Кисе покачал головой и хмыкнул.

— Да верю, верю. Просто не думал, что ты настолько туп, чтобы сообщить свое имя человеку, который на тебя хочет в суд подать.

Аомине ущипнул Кисе за задницу, Кисе вскрикнул от боли и скосил на него глаза, тот ухмылялся.

— Дерзкий засранец, — фыркнул Аомине. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я с тобой закончу. — С этими словами он бросил что-то белое на багажник рядом с головой Кисе. Что-то резиновое.

Кисе сглотнул.

— Перчатки? — нервно выдавил он, наблюдая, как коп натягивает одну на правую руку.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Аомине, натягивая вторую перчатку. — А ты чего ждал? Я же профессионал.

Почему-то эти слова Кисе нисколько не успокоили.

— Итак, — Кисе почувствовал, как его касается затянутая в латекс рука, — надеюсь, мне не нужно повторять? Не двигайся без моего разрешения — и больно не будет, — Аомине сделал паузу и добавил: — Во всяком случае, не очень.

Глаза Кисе широко распахнулись, когда Аомине достал откуда-то желтый тюбик. Холодный гель коснулся ануса, несколько капель стекли к мошонке. Ощущение было одновременно неприятным и возбуждающим. Вазелин. Обычно это Кисе смазывал им партнеров, а не наоборот.

Аомине положил тюбик на багажник, так чтобы легко было достать. Большие ладони легли на ягодицы Кисе и раздвинули их. Теплый воздух скользнул по влажной от геля коже, Кисе охнул. 

Кончик пальца в латексной перчатке коснулся крестца, пополз вниз, собирая гель, и остановился у самого входа. Кисе весь сжался в ожидании. Сзади послышался глубокий вдох, и длинный палец осторожно проник в анус, мягко массируя стенки.

— Ах… — выдохнул Кисе, не понимая, нравится ему это или нет.

Палец копа скользнул глубже, повернулся слегка. Через некоторое время к нему присоединился второй. Кисе чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт, но боли не было. Судя по всему, у этого Аомине большой опыт, подумал Кисе, но по-настоящему он смог оценить мастерство и опытность этих пальцев, когда они, чуть согнувшись, погладили его простату. У Кисе перед глазами засверкали звезды. Из груди вырвался стон. Мысли вылетели из головы.

Третий палец присоединился к первым двум. Раз за разом безжалостно и безошибочно они проходились по одному и тому же месту, заставляя Кисе тяжело дышать и метаться головой по багажнику. Ощущения переполняли его, сводили с ума. Ему хотелось двигать бедрами навстречу, но тяжелая рука прижала его к машине, обездвиживая. Кисе потерял счет времени, он понятия не имел, за сколько секунд Аомине сумел довести его до такого состояния.

Еще немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть. Пожалуйста!

Сказать, что он был крайне разочарован, когда пальцы покинули его — это не сказать ничего. От внезапной пустоты стало почти больно.

Кисе всхлипнул и закусил губу. Рот наполнился вкусом крови. Опять! Да что же это такое!

Рука, до этого прижимавшая его поясницу, принялась успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине. Правда с противоположным результатом: Кисе опять начал злиться. 

— Ну, ну, — протянул, усмехаясь, Аомине. — Не плачь, котенок. Ведь совсем не больно было? 

— Да я не плачу, засранец! — воскликнул Кисе, едва не кипя от гнева.

— А, — фыркнул Аомине, — ну, значит, я ошибся.

Кисе готов был душу продать за возможность избавиться от наручников и врезать этому ублюдку.

— В любом случае, — беспечно продолжил Аомине, еще шире улыбаясь при виде гневного взгляда Кисе, — рад сообщить, что обыск закончен и ничего противозаконного у тебя в «секретном» месте не обнаружено. Все возможные обвинения с тебя сняты, — счастливым тоном закончил он. 

Кисе же было совсем не до смеха. Ему хотелось придушить кого-нибудь. Желательно — вот этого самодовольного копа. 

При этом член Кисе все еще пульсировал, требуя разрядки. Хоть какой-нибудь. Вдохи, частые и неглубокие, резали грудь — воздуха отчаянно не хватало. Сердце билось о ребра в бешеном ритме, на лбу выступила испарина. Он сходил с ума.

И все потеряло значение: несправедливые обвинения, унижения, извращенец-коп. Только жар, сжигающий его, и падение с так и недостигнутой высоты имели смысл.

Все его чувства были обнажены: стоило пальцу в перчатке едва-едва коснуться его ануса, как с губ сорвался вздох. И хотя он перестал понимать значения слов, голос, глубокий, соблазнительный и греховный, окутал его разум паутиной:

— Кажется, ты и правда хороший мальчик, как и говорил, — протянул этот голос. Палец скользнул к мошонке и вернулся обратно к анусу. Кисе закрыл глаза и мелко задрожал.

Аомине прижался теснее и зашептал в ухо, покусывая его шею между словами:

— Мне кажется, — палец прошелся по краю ануса, — ты заслуживаешь награды, — и скользнул внутрь. — Как считаешь?

Тело среагировало само — толкнулось навстречу вторжению, желая еще раз ощутить прежний подъем, но тяжелая рука снова прижала его к багажнику. По лбу от напряжения потекли ручейки пота.

— Итак, — палец провернулся внутри него и выскользнул наружу, вновь проник внутрь и вновь… — Чего ты хочешь? 

Пальца было мало. Слишком тонкий он был, слишком медленно двигался. Кисе знал, чего хочет, и от этого знания хотелось сдохнуть. Стоило ли оно того? 

Острые зубы принялись покусывать кожу на его ключицах. 

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — тихо, чувственно сказал Аомине. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал? — Голос был мягкий, бархатный обволакивающий. Он обещал столько удовольствия, что Кисе понял: он проиграл.

Построить связное предложение оказалось сложно. В горле пересохло. Но, в конце концов, он сумел встретиться взглядом со взглядом Аомине и от всей души попросил:

— Просто трахни меня, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Трахни меня, пожалуйста.

Вспоминая эту сцену потом, Кисе думал, выглядел в тот момент Аомине Дайки потрясенным до глубины души: его словно приморозило к месту, глаза распахнулись и на смуглой коже проступил едва заметный румянец. Но самого Кисе тогда интересовали совершенно другие вещи. Например, его каменный стояк. Шок Амине длился считанные секунды — к вящему удовольствию Кисе. Он забормотал ругательства, словно мантру, нетерпеливо сдернул перчатки и суетливо принялся обыскивать карманы. Наконец он достал блестящий пакетик и зубами разорвал его. 

Кисе моргнул: он и думать забыл о безопасном сексе. Такое с ним не часто случалось. Но с другой стороны, этим вечером все шло наперекосяк. Вжикнула молния, и Кисе на мгновение напрягся. Ну вот. Они действительно сейчас это сделают. Кисе знал, что хочет этого, отчаянно хочет, чтобы его трахнули, но при этом вся ситуация отдавала сюрреалистичным сном.

Кончик члена коснулся его ануса и остановился. Рука — теплая кожа вместо латекса — легла на бедро и нежно погладила.

— Последнее предложение, — хрипло сказал Аомине, — это твой последний шанс отказаться. Ты скажешь нет — разойдемся по домам. Да — и я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Эти слова вызвали у Кисе улыбку. Надо же, до последнего этот коп оставляет решение за ним. Это говорило о характере Аомине больше, чем проведенная вместе ночь. Кисе с легким сердцем кивнул — большего не потребовалось. Аомине, больше не сомневаясь, толкнулся и вошел в него до конца.

Кисе застонал от ощущения наполненности. Этого. Именно этого он так хотел. 

— Блядь, — зашипел Аомине, — Какой ты узкий.   
Он медленно вышел и снова толкнулся внутрь, Кисе понял, что долго не продержится: слишком хорошо было, слишком быстро в животе собиралось знакомое тепло. 

Аомине, похоже, чувствовал себя так же. Движения его убыстрились, стали глубже и чаще. Кисе не смог не вскрикнуть от удивления, когда понял, что даже сейчас тот раз за разом попадает по его простате.

Мать, мать, мать, мать, твою-у-у…

Наверное, ему следовало устыдиться, что он кончил так быстро, но это было неизбежно. Он и так ходил по краю. Жесткие пальцы вцепились в его бедра до синяков, кожа шлепала по коже, хриплое дыхание наполняло воздух. Похоть и желание направляли инстинкты. Всего несколько толчков — и мир вокруг погас, Кисе громко застонал и кончил на багажник своей машины. Аомине толкнулся еще дважды и тоже кончил с громким стоном, крепко сжимая Кисе в объятьях. 

Сдаваясь послеоргазменной неге, Кисе обмяк на багажнике, прижимаясь щекой к прохладному металлу. Сердце и дыхание постепенно возвращались к привычному ритму. Он чувствовал полную удовлетворенность и одновременно — смертельную усталость. Кисе почти не почувствовал, как Аомине вышел из него. Только ощутил, как что-то исчезло, и внутри поселилась странная пустота.

Наручники с него сняли, и руки просто обвисли по бокам. Кожа на запястьях саднила. Кисе чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Сил на то, чтобы встать, или хотя бы удержаться на багажнике, не было. Он бы упал на асфальт, если бы сильные руки не подхватили его. Кисе почувствовал, как его прижимают к теплой груди. Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с встревоженными темными глазами. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Аомине.

Не доверяя голосу, Кисе только кивнул, собрал последние силы и выпрямился, выскальзывая из нежных объятий, пытаясь спрятать пылающие щеки.

Он быстро натянул джинсы и застегнул молнию. Разгладил майку. Молчание довлело над ними, делая всю ситуацию еще более неудобной. Кисе не мог набраться смелости посмотреть Аомине в глаза. Боже, как стыдно.

Аомине сунул ему две карточки под нос: удостоверение и права.

— Вот, твои документы. Ты чист, не могу задерживать тебя дольше.

В горле застыл комок. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы придать лицу безразличное выражение. Он бросил равнодушный взгляд на документы и засунул их в нагрудный карман. Поднял голову и смело посмотрел в глаза копу.

— Я же говорил, что я чист, — оскалился он.

— Да, — огрызнулся Аомине, — Но моя работа — это проверить.

— Странно ты трактуешь должностные обязанности, господин полицейский, — тихо сказал Кисе. — То, что ты не нашел у меня наркотиков, еще не значит, что я их не употребил.

Аомине прищурился, темные глаза опасно сверкнули. Он шагнул ближе к Кисе, сгреб в горсть футболку у выреза и, притянув Кисе к себе, впился поцелуем в его губы. Кисе от неожиданности коротко выдохнул, приоткрыв рот. Аомине немедленно воспользовался этим — толкнулся языком внутрь, огладил небо. 

Кисе ухватился за воротник синей формы обеими руками, сам не понимая, зачем: то ли для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, то ли для того, чтобы притянуть копа ближе. Сердце билось в груди как сумасшедшее, колени были готовы подогнуться в любой момент.

Люди, умеющие так целоваться, должны сидеть за решеткой!

Но, прежде чем Кисе окончательно растворился в поцелуе, Аомине отстранился. Все еще во власти чувств, Кисе медленно открыл глаза. Взгляд тут же прикипел к острому кончику языка, скользящему по изогнутым самодовольной усмешкой губам.

— На вкус ты не похож на торчка, — сделал вывод Аомине, — да и по поведению видно. У меня глаз наметан, сколько я их арестовал. — Кисе многозначительно выгнул бровь, и коп тут же вспыхнул: — Что? Естественно не так, как тебя, — принялся он оправдываться. — Ты — особый случай. Я сразу понял, что ты чистый, но ты мне слишком понравился и … эээ… — замычал Аомине, поняв, что проговорился. 

Напускное самодовольство слетело с него. Это было почти трогательно. Почти — ключевое слово. Снова.

— Ну и, — продолжил Аомине, беря себя в руки, — не то чтобы ты был сильно против. — На тонкие губы вернулась усмешка.

Как у копа получалось вызывать у Кисе такое разнообразие эмоций? Его то и дело кидало из крайности в крайность. Мечтательная нега после поцелуя испарилась мгновенно, сменившись злым раздражением. Кисе оттолкнул его руки от себя и шагнул назад.

Самодовольный ублюдок. На виске забилась жилка. Кисе пригладил ладонью волосы и натянул на лицо скучающую маску.

— Ну что ж, неплохо мы поиграли в полицейского и невинного гражданина, — саркастично протянул он. — Но время позднее, и я устал. Счастливо оставаться, господин полицейский. — Кисе развернулся, обошел машину и сел за руль. 

— Эй! Подожди! — крикнул ему в спину Аомине. 

Кисе сделал вид, что не услышал, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Бросив последний взгляд на расстроенное смуглое лицо, надавил на газ и вывернул с парковки, стараясь не обращать внимания на сжимающееся в груди сердце.

Прощай, коп.


End file.
